Blood Rush
by YamiOfChaos
Summary: A new group of slayers defy the vampire clan and their leader Yami. He is outraged and would do anything to kill the leader, but what happens when it is someone he used to hold dear to his heart. YamiX OC


Title:  
  
Chapter 1 The Messanger  
  
It was a night like any other night. The streets we empty and the streets light buzzed softy as some of them started to flicker on and off. The quietness was disturbed when a shriek pierced the air. Running footsteps were heard coming up the sidewalk for there, on the walkway was a woman panting heavily, running for her life. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, afraid that she wouldn't survive the night.  
  
She came upon a corner as she turned only to bump into a male figure and fall to the floor. She slowly looked up into cold blue eyes. She let out a soft shriek in fear. Her heart was pounding like crazy and she was breathing sharply. The young looking man's eyes became crimson as they looked hungrily at her fallen form. He chuckled lightly, showing fangs, "I just love the sound of a victim's heart when I approach them. I can never get enough of it."  
  
The woman slowly stood up. She backed away from the stranger as he followed her foot steps, "Leave me alone you freak!"  
  
She tried to make a break for it only to receive cold fingers around her neck which spun her around so he could look at her again.  
  
"Hmmm...It's sad to see such a beautiful young woman to die...Such a shame."  
  
The man hissed as he bared his fangs, looking eager to drive them into her neck. Just as he was about to do so, he received a blow to the stomach as he was sent flying to the other side of the street. Seto growled lowly as he slowly looked up to find a 17 year old looking boy with dark blue eyes and long jet black hair guarding he woman who was also surprised at what just happened. Once he got a clear look at the other male he smirk and stood once again.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my half-breed brother Mokuba."  
  
The other male responded, "I will not allow you to take another life just for a midnight snack Seto."  
  
"And what are you going to do? Try and stop me?"  
  
"That's what I intend to do."  
  
Seto laughed, "You? Try and stop me? Ha-ha! The last time you tried to stop me, you ended up nearly close to death. You'd better be happy that you're my brother or else you wouldn't be here right now. You're nothing but small and weak boy."  
  
"Don't taunt me Seto. I might have been inexperienced then but this is the here and now. So are you going to attack me or not?" Mokuba said moving the woman to the side.  
  
"I would be glad to little brother. And this time, I don't intend to show mercy."  
  
Seto charged for Mokuba and lashed out his claws, attempting to grab him by the neck but ended up grabbing nothing. Mokuba had disappeared in front of his very eyes.  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
"Looking for be Seto?" Mokuba said putting him into a head lock, "And what were you saying about me being a small and weak boy?"  
  
Seto growled then looked down at his brother's wrist and notice something was there. It was half covered by his jacket but it was there. It looked like some sort of black tattoo but he couldn't make it out. Mokuba grabbed Seto by the arm and then, with all of his strength, threw him to the wall, nearly knocking him out. He never remembered Mokuba to be that strong. It surpassed his strength.  
  
"Hmm..." Mokuba started, walking over to the close to unconscious Kaiba who weakly lifted his head.  
  
"W-what have you become Mokuba?" Kaiba uttered and then...  
  
-At the Vampire Manor, an hour later-  
  
A man walked down the hall calmly. He had long silver hair and dark brown eyes. He was headed to the library to catch up on his reading before he went to sleep. As he continued he heard running footsteps coming his way. Before he could turn fully around, he was trampled by a blonde haired woman.  
  
"Oh," She said groaning from her mistake and getting up, "Sorry Bakura. I didn't see you."  
  
"You did see me?" Bakura said slowly standing (if this clears it up, the Thief Bakura), "Mai, you're a fricken vampire! How can you not see me!?"  
  
"Well humph ... good evening to you too. Do I have to always remind you that when I am in a rush I tend to miss out on things?"  
  
"Yeah right. Whatever..."  
  
"Is there something the matter?"  
  
"No...There is nothing wrong. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Why are you in a rush anyway?"  
  
"Seto has been gone on the streets for sometime now and everyone's getting worried. He always comes back earlier than everyone else. Everyone is looking for him. It passed midnight."  
  
"Hmm...Yes that is quite unfortunate but come on Mai; Kaiba can take care of himself. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Just then they both heard the entrance door open in the grand hall.  
  
"See," Bakura said walking to the grand hall with Mai behind him, "I told you he would make it back okay. Gosh, you women worry way too much."  
  
Just as they walked to the grand hall when the grins quickly became frowns. There before them stood Seto. He was clutching his wounded shoulder in pain as he droopily walked into the manor. He fell to his knees when he was at least a foot away from the steps.  
  
"...Help...me..." He said before collapsing. Bakura and Mai quickly ran to Seto aim to see his condition.  
  
"His wound isn't healing that good. We need to take him to his room." Mai said, "I'll tell the others about this."  
  
-With Mokuba-  
  
Mokuba quickly jetted through the woods which were completely dark. He had to get back to the wear house and tell the group that he sent the message. Just them a female, about his age, stepped in front of him and stopped him. She had long black hair put into a ponytail and her honey brown eyes glared at him angrily. She had a black dragon tattoo on the right side of her neck.  
  
"Where were you Mokuba Kaiba?!" She said with her hand on her hips and her eyes completely fixed on his. They were nearly nose- at-nose.  
  
"K-Kimiko..." That's all he could get out before she gripped him by the sides of his shoulders.  
  
"Don't you Kimiko me Mokuba!! Where were you?!"  
  
"I was on a mission. I thought I told you."  
  
"Well...you didn't. You probably left before you had the chance to. Humph!" Kimiko said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Mokuba let out a soft sighed as he walked up to Kimiko and embraced her. Her eyes shot open as she stood there, not what to do.  
  
"You worry way too much about me," Mokuba said unwrapped his arms and rested his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry for not spending more time with you but this was a very important mission that had to be taken care of. We had to let the vampires know that they have some competition."  
  
"You sent your own brother as a message?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kimiko rolled her eyes, "I can never understand you."  
  
"Come," He said, grabbing her hand, "Let's go back to the warehouse."  
  
-At Vampire Manor-  
  
Yami sat on the roof of the vampire manor. He gazed up into the starry sky and breathing in the night air. It was quiet nights like this that reminded him of his lover, Starr. He longed to see her face and her wide smile again. HELL! He would give anything in his possession just to touch her. It had been at least four years since he had talked to her or even look at her. If only he knew where she was...  
  
He remember when he held her small and delicate hand in his, when he ran his hands through her hair, when he held her closely... yes it was a passion that was sure to be unbreakable. Yet alas, it was broken and in a horrible way. For you see, he had never told her his secret and she found out the hard way...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Starr was walking down the dark streets of Domino City. She had finished her night shift at Kaiba Corp. office and was on her way home. Just then she heard something. It sounded like...screams...muffled screams, as if someone were holding them back. She slowly walked down to the alley that she heard the screams come from. What she saw disgusted her. Her face filled with horror.  
  
There in the alley were several dead bodies. Blood was splattered on the walls and floors. She looked in the middle of the alleyway to see a man finishing of his last victim. When he was done, he threw the body to the side as he licked his blood infested hands hungrily. His back was turned to the woman as she stood there in complete shock. She wanted to say something but she chocked on her words.  
  
The creature sighed in satisfaction, making shivers go up and down Starr's already trembling spine. As she took one step back, the creature turned in her direction with eyes glowing red. Without thinking, the beast lunged for her so quickly she didn't have time to move. Her back hit the cold floor as she was pinned down to it.  
  
She slowly looked up at the monster to see its face, only to see such a familiar face. Violet eyes looked into her's as she slowly recognized the being before her. She gasped in surprise...  
  
"Y-Yami," She stammered out as he too took in a face of shock.  
  
"Starr..." He said before she started to struggle in his grip, "Starr... I...I..."  
  
Starr looked away from Yami's eyes as she tried so hard to hold back tears but couldn't. They began to stream down her cheeks and Yami saw right through her pain. He then knew that he had broken his lover's heart. She couldn't take it anymore, so she passed out from disbelief. Yami unpinned her and picked her up in his arms. He felt a pain, but not a physical pain, an emotional pain. He knew that their relationship would go no farther. All though he wanted it to go on so badly, he wouldn't want to fight for her and cause her even more pain.  
  
He dashed his way all the way to Starr's home. He sneaked through the window and laid her down on her bed gently. He chocked back sobs, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to see her again, or she wouldn't allow him to see her again. So he knelt down to her unconscious face and placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaving swiftly out of her bedroom window. As he left, he said softly, "Good night."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
He sighed again as the night air surrounded him and embraced him. As he stood, someone came onto the roof. It was Mai with grave news for his.  
  
"What is it Mai?" Yami said without turned around to face her.  
  
"Yami," She started, "Seto has come back but roughly injured and his wounds aren't healing so good. You must come to him immediately, he said that his attacker gave him a message before leaving him."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
-At the Warehouse-  
  
Mokuba entered the dark room with a grin on his face. In the room was a woman, completely concealed by the shadows in her room. She look up at Mokuba from her laptop computer and smile back at him.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" She asked while she stopped typing on the computer, "Was the mission a success?"  
  
"Yes it was," He said, "I delivered the message as you said. The vampires must be devastated now."  
  
"Yes. That's what I wanted to happen. Good job Mokuba. They should know that they have a bit of competition now."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Tomorrow night we make our first attempt. But for now, we must rest up our energy for this stunt."  
  
Mokuba made a quick bow of the head and left the room. The woman continued to type on the computer as she grinned from how far her and her clan have gone. It would be a battle that the vampires wouldn't win. 


End file.
